


What I want

by Happykiss



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 17:55:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5058241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happykiss/pseuds/Happykiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This couldn't be true, it had to be a nightmare. Things like this happened to other people, not to them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What I want

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little filler on what might have happened after the bashing.

"No,no,no,no,no," the dark haired man hunched desperately over the still form on the cold ground. The blood was rapidly gushing out of the horrible head wound, painting the concrete and Justin's blond hair crimson. 

"Don't do this to me Sunshine!" Brian pleaded helplessly. This couldn't be true, it had to be a nightmare. Things like this happened to other people, not to them. Not to his beautiful young lover, who still had all of his life ahead of him. 

There was a throng of students now, huddled around them, staring and mumbling. Some of them had their phones out. Thankfully one girl had already called an ambulance, because Brian hadn't managed to do it himself. The only thing on his mind, was holding Justin, keeping him safe until help arrived. Making sure he still breathed.

To staunch the blood, Brian had scrunched up the white silk scarf and held it pressed tightly to the boy's head. That stupid scarf and that stupid prom.

The sirens were howling now in the distance. 

"You hear that Sonny-boy? They are nearly here. You just gotta hold on a little longer. And you will, Sunshine! Because I am telling you to and we all know that Brian Kinney always gets what he wants," the brunet whispered into Justin's ear, his voice soft and more gentle than anyone would ever have thought him capable of.

"And that's not the only thing that I want. You will get through this! You will be in good health until you are an old and grey queen. You will have a wonderful career as an artist and you are going to find love and happiness. A family of your own. I want you to have 10 kids, all little shits like you," the man laughed but his voice wavered. 

"You will enjoy all the fucks that you have ever dreamed of. And all the men you always desired. You are NOT going to die, you hear me?!" With that he placed a small tender kiss on Justin's unmoving lips.

"Make some room," a deep voice boomed through the parking lot and two men approached, pushing a gurney through the crowd.

Help had arrived, but Brian was hardly aware of them. Maybe for the first time in his life he didn't take notice of the men who had come to help them. Later he wouldn't even be able to recall their faces. 

He felt numb and cold all over. Just like Justin.

One of the men dropped down next to them and started taking the boy's vitals while the other attached the O2-mask and neck brace. 

"This wasn't really an accident, was it? Cause that was what we were told," one of them asked softly. 

Stormy brown eyes snapped up instantly and Brian gave a low angry growl. "Fucking right it wasn't! That piece of trash tried to kill him. He-" his voice nearly gave out then, "-he didn't even see him coming."

The first speaker hesitated for a brief second but then continued. "I assume you want to ride to the hospital with him. You're his brother, right?!" The paramedic waited to see if Brian understood him correctly. Only a family member was allowed to accompany a minor in the ambulance. 

But Brian nodded gratefully. As long as he could stay with Justin, he would pretend to be anyone. Even nobody at all.

"Yeah, he's my baby- my baby brother," he told the two men quickly.

They nodded to each other and lifted the kid onto the gurney. Then they started rolling the boy towards the car.

For a brief moment, Brian stared at the drying red puddle on the ground. It was so much blood. More than a man should be able to lose. 

As a child he had been taught about faith. To believe that a caring and loving god would shield them from harm and evil, if you only prayed hard enough. But now, he knew there was no such thing as a higher power, because there was no soul more innocent and pure as was Justin. And god had failed them. 

But Justin would be just fine. Brian had told him to be and if the boy knew what was good for him, he would obey. 

So, the brunet forcefully exhaled the breath he hadn't known he was holding, tore his gaze away from the floor and climbed into the ambulance as well.

The End


End file.
